Sa Majesté La Plume
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Dans ce recueil, vous trouverez des moments volés de l'histoire de Lily Evans et James Potter, et de celle de Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Drabblement vôtre, Delfine.
1. Lily-James : Lacarnum Inflamare

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**LACARNUM INFLAMARE**

**. . .**

- Euh, Lily-jolie, fit James d'une voix anormalement aiguë, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le grand brun se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant vouloir incarner l'innocence mais échouant misérablement. Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu James Potter savait que son attitude était tout sauf normale.

En gros, il avait fait une bêtise.

- Oui, James ? répondit distraitement Lily en faisant avancer un cavalier sur le plateau d'échecs qui était placé entre elle et Sirius.

- Euh, tu sais, tes cours de Potions, commença-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Mmh mmmh, fut tout ce que répondit la jeune rousse, toujours en pleine réflexion à propos de son prochain déplacement.

Sirius, qui était nettement moins concentré que Lily, leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et arqua un sourcil en apercevant l'état de James. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, mais pire encore que d'habitude. Le col de sa chemise (qui dépassait de son pull) n'était pas symétrique, et le bord de son vêtement en laine avait été réduit par endroits, et avait été noirci comme s'il avait pris feu.

- Tu t'es battu avec un dragon, Cornedrue ? s'étonna Sirius en posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, toujours en face du plateau de jeu.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fixait toujours Lily d'un air déboussolé, dans l'attente d'une réaction. En se triturant les mains, il continua :

- En fait, je m'entraînais avec Peter sur des, euh, sortilèges, dit-il, et il y a eu un léger problème.

Lily soupira et sortit la tête de leur partie d'échecs. Elle releva le menton et avisa l'uniforme de son petit ami.

- Quels sortilèges ? lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard vert perçant dans les yeux de James.

- Euh, Lacarnum Inflamare, fit le jeune homme, tout penaud.

La Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez du bout des doigts.

- James, dit-elle en articulant chacun des mots qui suivirent, quel est le rapport avec mes cours de Potions, exactement ?

- Justement, répliqua-t-il en sautillant nerveusement sur ses pieds. C'est ça qui est drôle, c'est qu...

- James...

Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'elle fulminait intérieurement, et il ne poussa pas sa chance plus loin.

- On voulait brûler les vieilles chaussettes de Peter, parce qu'il détestait les dessins que sa tante avait choisis, et on n'a pas vu qu'il y avait tes cours à côté, je te le promets, ce n'était pas...

- Mais qui est assez IDIOT pour faire du feu dans un dortoir plein de livres ? hurla alors Lily, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Elle sauta de son fauteuil, manqua de faire valser l'échiquier de Sirius, qui observait la scène avec des yeux amusés et un sourire en grimace (il craignait pour la vie de son meilleur ami, après tout), et elle attrapa à pleines mains un des livres qui dépassaient de son sac, à ses pieds, pour ensuite frapper James au niveau du torse. Heureusement pour lui, elle était assez clémente pour ne pas y aller de toutes ses forces, et il n'aurait aucune séquelle. Deux ou trois bleus au maximum.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily, lui assura James entre deux grincements de douleur. Si tu veux, je peux piquer ceux de Remus et te les recopier, ou alors je peux aller m'excuser auprès de Slughorn, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si...

- JAMES POTTER !

Lily arrêta son livre en pleine course. Elle s'immobilisa, reprenant doucement son souffle après l'effort physique qu'elle s'était infligé.

- Lily, je ferai ce que tu veux, je t'assure.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa, l'intérêt naissant dans ses prunelles.

- Ce que je veux ?

- Ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il en hochant vivement la tête, l'espoir qu'elle perde sa colère grandissant en lui.

La jeune rousse sourit d'un air diabolique, ses cours carbonisés déjà complètement oubliés. James sentit qu'il devrait être encore plus effrayé, mais il ne put se résoudre à autre chose qu'à lui sourire en retour et à se rapprocher lentement d'elle.

- Très bien, annonça Lily après avoir marqué une longue pause. Dans ce cas, je te pardonne ; mais en compensation, tu dois cesser toute activité de Maraudeur pendant deux semaines, fit-elle, très fière d'elle.

- Ah non, Lily, pas ça, se plaignit aussitôt James en attrapant délicatement une des mains de la jolie rousse.

- C'est le deal, Potter.

A ce stade, Lily tapait du pied sur le sol, un poing sur la hanche, et l'autre main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de son petit ami. Ce dernier finit par abdiquer et accepta la requête, non sans soupirer profondément.

- Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, souffla-t-il en s'avançant, avant de caresser sa joue avec son pouce.

- Je sais, fit-elle, le regard pétillant au possible.

Puis, du bout des lèvres, elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'écarter de lui pour rejoindre Sirius, qui s'était délecté du spectacle. Elle se rassit, un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

- Bon, on en était où ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Bienvenue !

L'histoire de ce recueil a seulement trois jours. Mardi soir, notre comparse** LittlePlume** m'a innocemment demandé de lui offrir un Calendrier de l'Avent fait de drabbles. Oui, nous étions le dix décembre, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Le même jour, elle m'a mise au défi d'écrire la suite d'une des drabbles de son recueil _Idées Avortées_ (drabbles Rose/Scorpius). Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Bref, c'est super d'être soutenue dans ses révisions !

Alors comme je ne peux rien lui refuser, me voici aujourd'hui avec deux drabbles sans queue ni tête sur les bras. Ce recueil est donc dédié à LittlePlume, sans qui j'aurais de super notes à mes prochains partiels (je sais, j'exagère, elle est pas si horrible que ça... Juste un peu capricieuse :D)

A ceux qui ont lu tout mon blabla, je suis infiniment désolée. Et à tous, j'espère que cette drabble vous a plu !

PS : Evidemment, les personnages et le fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

PS (encore) : Ce soir sera publié le premier chapitre d'une ff que LittlePlume (oui, encore elle) et moi écrivons ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Vous la retrouverez sur notre profil commun : **DelPlume**. A bon entendeur, salut, et à bientôt !

_Delfine_ (qui est en pleine forme)


	2. Rose-Scorpius : La Suite

Cette drabble vient à la suite d'une drabble écrite par **LittlePlume** (Drabble n°19 de son recueil **Idées Avortées**, intutilée _Soixante-Quatorze_).  
Vous pouvez néanmoins (du moins, il paraît) la lire séparément.

* * *

_[ Rose / Scorpius ]_

**LA SUITE**

_You always take it further than I ever can _(almost)

**. . .**

Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça. D'accord, elle s'était soudain rendu compte que Scorpius n'était peut-être pas aussi sincère vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait été tellement certaine qu'il faisait ça pour marquer un point dans le match qui l'opposait à son père qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu la vraie raison de sa persistance.

Son explication de la veille lui avait ouvert les yeux. Un peu.

Désormais, elle se sentait on ne peut plus vulnérable ; vulnérable d'avoir capitulé à son petit jeu, mais aussi de lui avoir clairement montré qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle avait voulu lui faire croire.

Rose Weasley avait laissé tomber son masque pour Scorpius Malefoy.

Et maintenant, après avoir passé la journée la plus tendue de sa vie, une journée à égaler une journée d'examens, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre d'un poil. Elle s'était attendue à voir le jeune homme surgir de nulle part à chaque seconde. Ils n'avaient pas eu de cours, mais il avait l'habitude de surgir de n'importe où : à la sortie de la salle commune, sur le siège qui collait le sien à la table des Gryffondor, au détour d'un couloir. Après tout, il s'était montré insistant, et paraissait toujours savoir où elle se trouvait. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la chercher ? Il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il avait lui-même précisé... Soixante-treize fois. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être la soixante-quatorzième fois.

S'était-elle trompé ? Peut-être que, finalement, elle avait vu juste depuis le début. Peut-être que Scorpius s'était vraiment joué d'elle et avait attendu qu'elle succombe enfin à sa persévérance.

Assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, elle essayait de chasser ses pensées dans son livre d'astronomie. Les étoiles ne trompaient jamais, elles. Elles étaient là, et même si les nuages voyageaient et les enveloppaient dans un brouillard, on savait qu'elles étaient toujours là, comme à vous attendre.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû croire Scorpius Malefoy. Elle avait eu tort.

Rose Weasley avait eu tort.

- J'ai eu tort, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en observant la plume de paon verte abîmée qu'elle faisait tourner du bout des doigts.

- Tu as eu tort ? lui parvint la voix de celui qui avait avait trompé son jugement.

- Oui, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter. Maintenant, tu as gagné, et tu vas pouvoir me narguer. Bien joué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il d'une voix perdue en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Rose, souffla Scorpius. Tu t'enfuies toujours, là où je ne peux pas t'atteindre. Hier j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser venir, et puis finalement, tu me repousses encore. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'es pas fier de ton petit numéro d'hier ?

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que la soixante-quatorzième serait la bonne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Je suis là pour te demander de m'accorder une chance après que tu m'aies si peu subtilement dit de le faire, et tu ne veux même pas m'écouter.

Elle se tut, confuse par ses propres pensées. Il voulait vraiment... Alors peut-être que finalement... elle avait eu raison ? Elle releva soudain le menton, et plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans le ciel gris qui lui offraient les prunelles de Scorpius. C'était un ciel gris pâle, brumeux, mais elle voyait bien que de toutes petites étoiles brillaient en son milieu. Des étoiles d'espoir, qui, à l'instar de celles de la voie lactée, ne s'étaient probablement jamais éteintes.

Alors comme ça, il avait été sincère. Et elle avait eu raison de lui offrir une fissure dans sa carapace.

Rose Weasley avait eu raison.

Scorpius sentit le changement qui s'opérait chez la jeune fille.

- Tu vois, là, tu es prête. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Rien. Je suis prête. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Je t'écoute.

Scorpius eut un petit rictus moqueur.

- T'es pas possible, comme fille.

- Je sais. Donc ?

Il soupira, sentant son assurance vaciller quelque peu.

- Rose, est-ce que tu veux bien, euh...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi ?

- Cet après-midi ? répéta Rose, confuse.

- Bah, oui. On pourrait se faufiler dehors, aller s'acheter des bonbons, puis une glace menthe-chocolat, comme tu les aimes tant, et ensuite on pourrait revenir et se réchauffer près du feu de la salle commune ?

- Une glace ? En hiver ?

Elle réfléchit, mais la proposition du jeune homme était très alléchante. Elle le vit acquiescer, le visage tendu sous l'incertitude dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ce fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire son choix.

Rose Weasley accepta.

* * *

**NOTE**

Bon, c'était plus par défi et amusement que je l'ai écrite, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

Et ensuite, j'ai une deuxième annonce à faire. La publication des **_BattPott_** (fanfiction écrite par LittlePlume et moi-même) a désormais commencé ! Vous trouverez cette histoire sur notre profil commun **DelPlume**.

Bonne soirée à tous !

_Delfine_

PS : J'avais bien supprimé ce chapitre après les problèmes de notification d'hier... Mille excuses !


	3. Lily-James : Entorse

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**ENTORSE**

**. . .**

Il était vingt-et-une heures et neuf minutes, et toujours personne n'arrivait. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'elle attendait près de la porte de la Grande Salle, et elle commençait à avoir bien froid aux pieds, à rester debout sans bouger. Elle soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre glacé.

Lily avait été assignée pour faire la ronde, ce soir-là, en compagnie de Gregor McCurvy, le préfet des Poufsouffle. Il était inhabituel qu'il soit en retard, mais elle concevait qu'un imprévu l'ait empêché de se présenter de manière ponctuelle. Alors elle s'était mise à attendre.

Au bout de vingt minutes, comme personne ne venait, elle se releva et s'élança dans le couloir le plus proche, en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, dont elle avait le privilège de connaître la localisation grâce à l'insigne qu'elle portait sur sa robe de sorcière.

Elle traversa un couloir, puis un autre, et tourna à l'angle du second, prête à monter une cinquantaine de marches. Après tout, si Gregor avait un problème, il en allait de sa responsabilité de savoir s'il allait bien. Quand elle atteignit le troisième étage, elle tourna à droite, et heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Ah tu es là. Tout va bien ? demanda Lily à Gregor, qu'elle imaginait se tenir devant elle.

- Comment tu savais que ce serait moi ? lui répondit la voix de James Potter, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

- James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je remplace Gregor. Il a été envoyé à l'infirmerie il y a moins d'une heure, à cause d'un problème chez les Poufsouffle.

Lily était secrètement ravie que James prenne la place de Gregor ce soir, car elle n'avait pas pu le voir de la journée et qu'il commençait à lui manquer. Cependant, elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Déjà, ce serait un manque de respect pour Gregor, qui n'avait pas demandé à être envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et ensuite, ce serait une mauvaise idée concernant l'égo de James. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face aux grosses chevilles de son petit ami, et encore moins d'entendre ses remarques moqueuses.

- Bon, alors on commence par quoi ? lui demanda Lily en reprenant son air de préfète sérieuse. On peut déjà se débarrasser du troisième étage, puisqu'on y est, non ?

- Je te suis, répondit nonchalamment James, pour qui les rondes n'avaient que peu d'importance.

Ils se mirent en chemin, et Lily ouvrit un à un tous les placards normalement utilisés par les élèves pour passer un bon moment et faire balader leurs mains, mais n'y trouva personne. Au bout d'une petite heure passée à répéter le même schéma d'étage en étage, la jeune fille soupira et se résolut à trouver que James avait raison, que cette ronde était une perte de temps.

Elle emmena alors son petit ami dans un dernier étage, et y termina son travail aussi minutieusement qu'auparavant.

- Bon, on a deux heures à tuer, fit remarquer Lily en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai deux ou trois idées, proposa James en arquant un sourcil.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Toutes consistent à m'emmener dans un recoin sombre pour m'embrasser ? C'est non.

Le ton de Lily était sans appel, bien qu'une ombre de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Mais Lily ! se plaignit James tel un enfant. Il n'y a personne, de toute façon !

- Et alors ? C'est justement ce genre de comportements qu'on est censés punir, ce soir.

- Ou alors c'est que tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser, marmonna James en feignant la tristesse.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Tu es tellement répugnant que je grimace à chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi.

- Tu sais, je pourrais me vexer, lui indiqua James, avec le même sourire en coin que portait sa petite amie.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel James transforma son sourire en une moue très travaillée.

- J'ai soudain perdu toute confiance en moi, dit-il, le regard vide.

- Ah... J'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps, rétorqua Lily en prenant la main de James dans la sienne.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour rassurer mon égo brisé.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ce sera réparé !

- Lilyyyy ! la supplia James en lui envoyant un regard malheureux qui fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille. Il faut que tu m'embrasses, sinon je vais être triste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son petit ami. Il ne la lui avait encore jamais sortie, celle-là. Tous les jours, il se comportait comme un idiot, et tous les jours, elle se laissait divertir par ses pitreries.

- Allez, juste un ! S'il te plaît !

- Un seul, alors, abdiqua la jeune fille. Et après, tu promets que tu me laisseras tranquille.

- Promis.

- Et ensuite, on va s'asseoir et discuter comme des gens civilisés. OK ?

- D'accord.

Doucement, Lily approcha ses lèvres de celles de James et se délecta de la sensation de chaleur qui se répandit en elle, comme chaque fois qu'elle embrassait son petit ami. Elle sentit les mains de James l'amener contre lui, un de ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa petite taille. Elle se laissa sourire dans leur baiser.

Seulement, avant que Lily n'ait le temps de se reculer et de tenir la promesse de James, un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

- Et moi qui pensais que les préfets étaient irréprochables, leur dit le Professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pleins de malice.

Lily s'éloigna le plus loin possible de James, du moins, le plus loin que celui-ci ne lui permettait ; il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille, et elle ne faisait pas le poids contre ses muscles. Les joues aussi foncées que le rouge Gryffondor, la jeune fille ne répondit rien, trop occupée à faire tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser encore plus. De son côté, James ne réfléchit pas aussi longtemps.

- Vous auriez dû le savoir, Monsieur, fit-il en retrouvant toute l'assurance qu'il avait soi-disant perdue.

Lily lui fit les gros yeux, lui enjoignant de se taire – regard auquel James répondit par un sourire que toutes les filles de Poudlard qualifieraient d'irrésistible. Cependant, Lily n'était pas en position d'en profiter.

- Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû le savoir, répondit Dumbledore.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus, lui affirma Lily, les joues toujours aussi empourprées.

- Voyez-vous, miss Evans, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je commence à bien connaître monsieur Potter, tout du moins assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à cesser ses si nombreuses entorses au règlement.

- Je suis certaine que James va faire plus attention, n'est-ce pas, James ? dit Lily en se tournant vers son petit ami, dont le visage était tordu en une grimace embêtée.

- Euh, Lily, je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes gens, l'interrompit Dumbledore en les observant par dessus ses lunettes à la forme étrange. Je vous conseille de terminer votre travail de ce soir sans incartade et d'oublier ce fâcheux incident. Bonne soirée, termina-t-il avant de s'éloigner, un sourire intraduisible aux lèvres.

Quand il disparut au bout du couloir, James laissa glisser son bras et prit Lily par la main pour l'emmener vers leur prochaine destination. Tant pis s'ils faisaient le tour deux fois.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, lui murmura-t-il alors à l'oreille, avant de récolter un gentil coup de poing dans l'estomac.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà donc une troisième drabble. Encore un défi de Lp, et vous me direz si j'ai assez évité les clichés à votre goût. A bientôt !

_Delfine_


	4. Rose-Scorpius : Je te connais

_._

_[ Rose / Scorpius ]_

**JE TE CONNAIS**

**. . .**

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Rose et lui s'étaient encore disputés, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment dérapé. D'habitude, ils s'envoyaient des piques, quelques insultes en l'air, mais seulement des petits reproches prouvant qu'aucun d'eux deux n'était parfait. Qu'ils avaient des caractères flamboyants qui s'entrechoquaient facilement, et que leurs personnalités s'assemblaient autant qu'elles divergeaient. C'est à dire beaucoup.

Seulement, cette fois, Scorpius était allé trop loin. Elle lui avait encore reproché de rester trop fermé, d'être replié sur lui-même, et de ne pas lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas quand ça n'allait pas. C'était à la suite d'une journée affreuse qu'elle l'avait à nouveau persécuté. Et il avait craqué.

Le matin, il avait pris du retard car la douche n'avait pas fonctionné normalement, puis, quand il avait voulu s'acheter de quoi grignoter sur le chemin, le vendeur de pâtisseries avait laissé son rideau baissé. Ensuite, en arrivant au travail, son hibou de service, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, était malade, et avait été remplacé par un hibou qui, d'après lui, n'avait pas toutes ses cases... Et qui lui avait laissé un petit cadeau sur une pile d'articles incomplets qui trônait sur son bureau. Suite à quoi il avait voulu nettoyer l'affaire, mais n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur sa baguette. Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt du papier. Quelques heures plus tard, son patron l'avait convoqué pour lui dire que, finalement, ce ne serait pas lui qui couvrirait le prochain match de Quidditch, chose qui avait pourtant été décidée deux mois plus tôt. A la fin de ce petit entretien, son patron lui avait restitué sa baguette, qu'une employée avait trouvée dans un couloir.

Et les catastrophes s'étaient accumulées ainsi tout au long du reste de sa journée, le rendant d'une humeur encore plus massacrante, le ventre toujours aussi vide.

Alors, oui, quand Rose était rentrée, le soir, et avait eu envie de lui sortir les vers du nez (vers qu'il préférait garder, puisqu'il refusait de repenser à son affreuse journée), il n'en pouvait plus.

- J'arrive même plus à comprendre comment je fais pour t'aimer !

Elle avait eu l'air choquée.

Lui aussi. Et si dans son esprit, cela prouvait finalement qu'il l'aimait toujours, il comprenait parfaitement l'étendue de sa bourde. Évidemment, il n'en pensait rien. Il l'aimait, de tout son cœur, et il savait précisément pourquoi. Il l'avait toujours su. Seulement, il en avait eu marre, et il avait voulu crier un bon coup.

Maintenant, alors qu'il s'était isolé sur le canapé du salon, il s'en voulait comme jamais. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, finalement, c'était dormir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda la voix agacée et fatiguée de Rose.

Sans se retourner vers elle, il haussa les épaules. Cela ne se vit pas, puisqu'il était allongé, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et encore moins comment se faire pardonner. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner, pour lui. C'était tout vu. Il était étonné qu'elle le laisse dormir dans leur salon, et qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fichu dehors.

- Scorpius, t'es ridicule. Il est trois heures du matin, et je sais que tu ne dors pas. Moi non plus, je ne dors pas.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, finissant par s'asseoir au bord du canapé qu'il utilisait comme lit.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, essayant de déchiffrer son visage. Celui-ci transperçait d'irritation voilée, et des rougeurs cachaient presque ses tâches de rousseur.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi t'es encore là, sur le canapé, ajouta-t-elle. Je pensais juste que t'allais t'excuser, et que tout serait fini.

- Mais Rose, t'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Si, j'ai parfaitement entendu, répondit Rose en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais je sais que tu ne le pensais pas.

- Comment tu peux...

- Comment je le sais ? Parce que je te connais. Mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, apparemment, fit Rose en levant les yeux au plafond. Le jour où tu ne m'aimeras plus, tu ne le diras pas. Tu t'en iras sans un mot, froid et distant. Tant que tu cries, j'ai l'assurance que tu ressens quelque chose.

Un silence plana au-dessus d'eux, durant lequel Scorpius digéra l'information, se rendant compte qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Que depuis toujours, cette fille, maintenant femme, l'avait sorti de son aristocratie d'indifférence.

- Mais tu me dis toujours que je ne m'ouvre pas assez.

- Oui. Mais tu t'améliores, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin tout doux.

Scorpius replia ses jambes et s'assit, combattant ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue.

- C'est vrai ? répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, lui dit-elle sans ciller. Mais tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se repositionna encore, attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux, et enroula ses bras autour de son corps fragile. Puis, le front posé contre le bord du visage de Rose, les yeux fermés, il murmura :

- Désolé. Je suis désolé. Tu as raison en disant me connaître.

Sous son nez, il sentit les joues de Rose s'étirer, comme si elle souriait.

- Je t'aime, Rose.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres tendrement et Scorpius les fit basculer sur le canapé.

- Par contre, fit-il, je suis fatigué, donc on attend demain pour que je te raconte ma journée. Ça va te faire rire, je parie.

- J'ai hâte, répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui. Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil reposant.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voili voilou. Bonne journée, et bon weekend, et bonnes vacances ! (et n'oubliez pas les _BattPott_ ! Le premier chapitre (la semaine dernière, ce n'était que le prologue) sera publié ce soir. Allez sur le profil de **DelPlume**)

_Delfine_


	5. Lily-James : Des carottes

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**DES CAROTTES**

**. . .**

Un craquement brusque les interrompit. Sirius s'arrêta de parler, Remus dégaina sa baguette par réflexe, et Peter rentra la tête dans les épaules. Quand ils virent que l'intrus n'était autre que le quatrième Maraudeur, ils se détendirent et le saluèrent à leur manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comment se porte Lily ?

- Tu as vu passer un dragon dans ta salle de bain ?

En effet, James avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux ouverts comme si Dumbledore avait perdu sa barbe, et il avait les mains pleines de terre. Il y en avait d'ailleurs jusque sur sa baguette, qu'il avait utilisée pour transplaner jusque là.

- On n'a plus que des pommes-de-terre, fut la première chose qu'il dit à ses amis, qui le regardèrent, perplexes.

Il paraissait désespéré, comme si la fin du monde approchait. Mais pas comme quand ils discutaient de Voldemort – dans ces cas-là, il restait concentré. Affolé intérieurement à l'idée de perdre Lily, mais concentré.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec des pommes-de-terre ? lui demanda soudain Remus, sortant de sa torpeur pour lui venir en aide.

- Rien ! Enfin si, il me faut des carottes.

- Des carottes, répéta Sirius.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous avez des carottes ? leur redemanda James en se passant une main nerveuse (et terreuse) dans les cheveux.

- Va fouiller, répliqua Peter, qui semblait presque trouver la situation normale, en lui désignant le garde-manger.

- Merci, fit le brun avant d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, et de revenir, les mains pleines de légumes oranges.

- Et pourquoi, au juste, est-ce que tu as besoin de carottes à... vingt-et-une heures dix-sept ? s'enquit Sirius.

- C'est Lily. Elle a envie de carottes.

A ce moment-là, ladite Lily apparut au milieu de la salle à manger des trois Maraudeurs, le regard perdu.

- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! hurla presque la jolie rousse en s'approchant de lui.

Quand elle vit les carottes dans les mains de James, elle s'immobilisa, se laissant le temps de réfléchir au déroulement logique des pensées de son mari. Cependant, elle ne fit pas le rapprochement et dut se résoudre à lui demander :

- C'est quoi, ces carottes ?

- Bah, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu avais envie de manger des carottes.

- C'est vrai, j'en ai parlé, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Mais... Pourquoi te précipiter ici ?

- Mais c'est écrit, dans les livres, qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les femmes enceintes, alors j'ai préféré me préparer, avoir des carottes, et dès que tu en avais envie, je peux les cuisiner, tu vois ?

Dans leur coin, les Maraudeurs échangeaient des regards lassés. C'était le genre de scènes auxquelles ils avaient régulièrement droit depuis deux mois. Depuis que Lily avait déclaré être enceinte, James avait lu des centaines de livres de grossesse et de parenté, ayant peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et il faisait tout pour faciliter la vie de sa femme. Ce que cette dernière trouvait attendrissant, mais terriblement fatiguant, surtout quand il faisait semblant de mieux connaître qu'elle ce qui était bon pour son corps.

La jeune femme rousse apposa une main légère sur son front, soupira longuement, et se tourna vers ses amis, qui faisaient semblant de ne pas exister.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de lui expliquer ce que veut dire « se détendre » ? Moi, je n'y arrive plus. Merci !

Et elle disparut.

Les mains toujours encombrées de carottes, James resta planté sur ses jambes au milieu de la salle à manger. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Ses deux autres amis le rejoignirent et s'installèrent face au brun, un air résolu plaqué sur le visage.

- Bon, alors James, tu vas bien nous écouter.

* * *

**NOTE**

Oui, je sais, des carottes... Allez vous plaindre à LittlePlume. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Sur ce, je vais dormir (même moi je n'y crois pas). A très bientôt !

_Delfine_

ps : les reviews, ça fait plaisir :D (si, si, j'vous assure !)


	6. Rose-Scorpius : Petits Papiers

_._

_[ Rose / Scorpius ]_

**PETITS PAPIERS**

**. . .**

Rose inscrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin vierge, et le fit glisser sur son bureau, en direction du jeune homme à moitié endormi à sa droite. Scorpius cligna des yeux, retira la mèche blonde qui l'empêchait de voir correctement et ouvrit le petit papier jauni.

_« Où est Albus ? »_

Il sourit de façon moqueuse à son amie, et lui tendit le papier en retour.

_« Tu as peur de te faire prendre par Binns en me parlant directement ? »_

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit encore plus sourire.

_« Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? »_

_« Il est parti à l'infirmerie, il était malade toute la nuit. Si tu étais venue au petit-déjeuner ce matin, tu le saurais. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il sera sur pieds pour aller à Pré-au-lard demain ? »_

_« Non. Il va y rester deux ou trois jours. »_

Elle reporta son attention sur le cours, essayant de ne pas trop imaginer ce en quoi consistait la maladie d'Albus. Puis elle cacha le morceau de parchemin sous sa feuille de notes d'Histoire, et elle se demanda si elle irait voir son cousin juste après le déjeuner, ou si elle attendrait le soir.

Et enfin, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin avec lequel elle avait brièvement correspondu avec Scorpius. Sa tête se tourna d'elle-même vers son voisin, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle allait passer une journée seule avec lui à Pré-au-lard.

D'accord, elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps seule avec lui, comme là, maintenant, pendant leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais c'était différent. Ils étaient obligés d'être là, il y avait d'autres élèves, il y avait un professeur. Et puis ils s'ennuyaient. Au contraire, à Pré-au-lard, les autres passeraient inaperçus et ils y iraient par leur propre volonté. Et cela faisait peur à Rose.

Peur, parce qu'elle avait récemment compris qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se comporter normalement avec lui. Elle réussissait à garder une bonne couverture pendant les cours, car son sérieux prenait le dessus, mais dans les autres situations, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Scorpius lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus, et pour aucune raison (cette remarque même l'avait rendue écarlate).

Scorpius tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra son regard affolé. Il lui vola le parchemin qu'elle avait caché, un sourcil haussé, et fit gratter sa plume dessus.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »_

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur leur professeur et le reste du visage en feu. Quelques secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un léger coup de coude.

_« Je te connais, Rose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu passer un fantôme ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que Binns en est un. »_

_« Très drôle, Scorpius. »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? Bon, alors, c'est quoi le souci ? »_

_« Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas et prends tes notes. »_

_« OK, j'insiste pas. »_

Le jeune homme blond remit sa tête sur sa main ouverte, et referma les yeux, prêt à faire une deuxième sieste. Rose fut soulagée, heureuse de ne pas avoir à lui mentir, ni à s'empêcher de rougir davantage. Cependant, elle eut du mal à écouter le cours.

_« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? »_

Le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui envoya lui répondit.

_« Très bien. De toutes façons, j'aurai le temps de le découvrir demain, puisqu'on aura une journée à nous tout seuls. »_

Rose ne lui envoya toujours pas de réponse et se contenta de faire la grimace. Et de rougir.

_« Encore en train de rougir ? Je vais finir par croire que ça a un rapport avec moi ! »_

Son écriture restait d'une netteté parfaite, mais le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur son visage tandis qu'il la regardait avec ironie voulait tout dire. Seulement, celui-ci disparut dès qu'il vit son amie rougir de plus belle. Il se précipita sur le morceau de parchemin qui se noircissait d'écritures et y manqua de briser sa plume.

_« Ça a vraiment un rapport avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Elle l'ignora, priant Merlin pour que ses joues se décolorent aussi vite que possible (chose qui n'arriva pas).

_« Ça a un rapport avec moi et Pré-au-lard, alors. Tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec moi ? »_

_« Scorpius, ne cherche pas. Ça n'a rien à voir. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Rose. A l'oral comme à l'écrit. Et si ça n'avait rien à voir, tu ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça. »_

_« Comment je l'aurais dit, alors ? »_

_« Avec sarcasme, comme toujours. Et puis tu t'es vendue en me posant la question. »_

A ce point de leur conversation écrite, Rose n'osait plus le regarder. Ses yeux étaient figés sur sa feuille de cours, sur laquelle elle n'avait rien écrit depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle sentait que son visage ne baissait pas en température et cela l'inquiétait. Il leur restait moins de cinq minutes de cours et elle redoutait l'affrontement avec Scorpius en sortant de la salle.

_« Pour tout te dire, moi aussi, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec toi. Mais j'ai hâte quand même. »_

Rose tourna vers lui deux grands yeux de la couleur du ciel. Le visage du blond lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, et son regard la transperça. Il semblait avoir perdu toute sa belle assurance, l'ayant remplacée par un air de bienveillance et d'hésitation. Cela la rassura intérieurement, et elle choisit de contrattaquer, un sourire en coin graciant sa figure :

_« Attends que je dise à Al que tu as hâte de passer du temps sans lui. »_

_« Voilà la Rose que je connais. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. »_

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent scella une promesse silencieuse, et leur cœur s'allégea d'un poids. Quand le professeur Binns les libéra enfin, ils se sourirent une dernière fois et rangèrent leurs affaires en silence.

Un sourire doux et lointain aux lèvres, Rose cacha discrètement le parchemin dans son sac.

* * *

**NOTE**

Rien de très intéressant, mais je me fais plaisir à écrire, alors je partage.

Un merci particulier à **Marie Lapiz** pour son repérage de fautes à la suite de chaque drabble !

Bonne fin de journée à tous :)

_Delfine_


	7. Lily-James : BOUM

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**BOUM**

**. . .**

BOUM.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Lily à l'intention de son partenaire de surveillance.

- Peeves a peut-être décidé de s'amuser un peu ? proposa Remus en accélérant le pas en direction du bruit.

BOUM.

Lily le suivit aussitôt, sortant sa baguette, par pure précaution. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait au milieu d'une bataille dans Poudlard. Et comme elle n'hésitait pas à s'interposer, elle en ressortait souvent avec un vêtement mouillé, de la peinture verte sur sa chemise, un méchant sortilège lui mangeant la cheville, ou une oreille temporairement assourdie.

BOUM, BOUM.

- Mais c'est quoi ce souk ? Si c'est Peeves, je sens que je vais finir par tout rapporter à McGonagall.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que la dernière fois.

Lily acquiesça, se souvenant à quel point il leur avait été difficile de rejoindre leur salle commune, le seul escalier qui le leur permettait étant entièrement recouvert de bave de crapaud.

BOUM.

BOUM, BOUM.

Ils filèrent à travers les couloirs, montèrent deux escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre le septième étage, et traversèrent un dernier coul...

BOUM.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! marmonna Lily entre ses dents.

BOUM.

Ils tournèrent enfin à droite, presque en courant, et s'arrêtèrent net, à bout de souffle.

- Essaie encore, Patmol.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas !

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur la grande statue de Lachelan le Maigre et fit un grand mouvement avec son coude, envoyant un jet de lumière bleue sur la pierre taillée, qui vibra légèrement.

BOUM.

De là où ils se trouvaient, le bruit était bien plus assourdissant, et Lily mit ses mains sur ses oreilles par réflexe. Remus s'approcha de ses amis, Lily sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton las, en s'arrêtant à côté de Peter, qui ne faisait qu'observer ses deux amis attaquer l'homme en bronze.

- Remus ? fit Sirius, étonné, en abaissant son bras.

- Remus ! s'exclama James, semblant sincèrement ravi de le voir. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider... Non ?

Il venait de repérer Lily, qui s'était positionnée près du préfet, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit James en adressant un sourire légèrement tordu à la rousse, qui ne broncha pas.

- C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander, Potter.

Tout en grimaçant, James passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés et implora Sirius du regard.

- On fait des recherches pour..., commença ce dernier. Remus, tu vois pour quoi. Comme pour Gregory le Hautain.

- Mais on n'arrive pas à déplacer celui-ci, embraya James en montrant la statue d'un geste, avant de s'y accouder.

Ce qui renforça l'air meurtrier de Lily. Remus leur envoya à chacun un regard partagé entre fatigue et agacement.

- Vous avez les moyens de... de savoir où on est, fit-il en baissant la voix. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller pour ne pas vous mettre dans mes pattes ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent, Remus ? intervint Lily, d'un ton plus doux que lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux autres.

Sirius fit les gros yeux à Remus, Peter regarda ses pieds, et James se racla la gorge, l'air mal à l'aise. Leurs diverses expressions fit sourire Remus, qui se tourna vers Lily, une étincelle de malice dans son regard.

- Ils veulent déplacer cette statue pour voir s'il n'y a pas une trappe en-dessous. Une trappe vers un passage secret, expliqua-t-il aux sourcils froncés de la jeune fille, avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Ça vous apprendra à ne pas être discrets.

- Un passage secret ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée, avant de reporter son attention sur la statue.

Sirius était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, ceux qu'il aimait tant, Peter n'osait plus regarder personne, et James tenta un des sourires les plus arrogants du monde.

- J'imagine que c'est "non" pour nous aider, alors ?

Lily lui renvoya son sourire avec le plus de fausseté possible.

- Tu imagines bien, dit-elle. Remus, on y va avant que je ne leur donne une retenue ?

Elle avait déjà fait volte-face et s'éloignait dans le couloir.

- On y va, répondit ce dernier en la suivant, ébahi par la soudaine tolérance de la préfète face à une action des Maraudeurs, ou, encore plus étonnant, face à une action de James.

- Bien, conclut-elle.

Puis elle se demanda ce qui était pire, finalement : Peeves, ou James ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Ça faisait presque longtemps, mais je suis de retour pour m'éclater avec ce recueil !

Et si vous voulez plus de lecture, allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'histoire des **_BattPott_**, co-écrite avec _LittlePlume_ ; histoire que vous trouverez sur le profil commun **DelPlume** (qui est dans mes favoris).

A très bientôt !

_Delfine_


	8. Rose-Scorpius : Patience

_._

_[ Rose / Scorpius ]_

**PATIENCE**

**. . .**

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ça fait des semaines qu'il nous bassine avec son foutu projet sur l'Onguent d'amnésie. Il ne parle que de ça ! L'amnésie par-ci, Dr Oubbly par-là. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit ? Qu'en fait, le projet qu'on est censés rendre DANS TROIS JOURS est modifié, et qu'il ne s'agit plus d'Onguent, mais d'un Philtre de paix ? Il nous prend pour quoi, des cinquièmes années ?

Rose Weasley faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lever brusquement les bras ou vérifier que ses deux amis l'écoutaient toujours. Ses cheveux roux dansaient autour d'elle dans ses allées et venues, ses yeux de la couleur du ciel brûlaient d'une intense colère, faisant crépiter les étincelles dorées qui s'y trouvaient, et ses joues avaient pris une douce teinte rosée sous la fureur qui la transportait.

- Moi, je vous le dis, c'est lui qui devient amnésique ! Il est trop vieux pour enseigner, j'en suis sûre. Il doit bien y avoir une loi contre ça, non ?

En ce milieu d'après-midi, la salle commune était quasiment vide, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il y avait deux premières années près du feu, qui osaient à peine la regarder, de peur de se retrouver sous le feu de ses yeux meurtriers ; il y avait un quatrième année dans un fauteuil, trop occupé à lire pour entendre quoi que ce soit ; et enfin, il y avait Albus et Scorpius, assis côte à côte à une table. Le premier promenait ses yeux dans la pièce, à l'affût d'un intérêt quelconque, autre que celui d'écouter sa cousine insulter leur professeur de Potions. Il semblait s'ennuyer fermement, mais savait que s'il ne faisait pas semblant de l'écouter, elle se sentirait vexée, et il se ferait rabrouer par Scorpius.

Scorpius, lui, avait posé son visage presque souriant sur sa main ouverte, supportée par un coude planté dans la table en bois. Dans son autre main, il faisait distraitement tourner sa plume, dont l'encre s'était propagée un peu partout, y compris sur la manche de sa chemise. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui, il était au spectacle.

- En plus ce soir, il y a entraînement de Quidditch. Tout ça pour voler sous la pluie, à se geler de la tête aux pieds. Je vais encore me coucher à pas d'heure pour recommencer ce fichu dossier de zéro.

Albus aurait pu lui proposer son aide, car il adorait les Potions, mais il préférait rester silencieux et ainsi éviter de se voir percé par les yeux furieux de la rouquine. Et puis de toutes façons, il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le devoir de Métamorphose, alors que c'est d'une simplicité incroyable. J'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi négligente !

- C'est un peu de notre faute, tu sais, suggéra gentiment Scorpius. Si on était partis se coucher plus tôt hier, tu aurais pu le finir ton devoir.

- Scorpius, je crois encore être assez grande pour décider quand il est temps pour moi de me détendre ou de travailler. Hier soir, je savais qu'il fallait que je travaille, et c'est moi qui ai choisi de rester avec vous. Je suis irresponsable, ni plus, ni moins.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à te plaindre ? lui demanda Albus d'un ton très, très las. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque, non ?

Rose s'arrêta de marcher – cela dura cinq secondes. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, avant d'attraper vivement son sac.

- Tu as raison. Je vous laisse.

Elle hésita encore un instant, observa son cousin avec les sourcils à dix kilomètres de ses yeux, et s'éloigna presque en courant.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait fuir ? lui demanda alors Scorpius d'un ton offensé.

- Mais elle était insupportable ! Et puis elle l'a dit elle-même, il faut qu'elle bosse. Alors qu'elle bosse loin de nous, ça vaudra mieux.

Le jeune homme blond leva les yeux au ciel et voulut dire quelque chose, mais son ami fut plus rapide.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent, mais sa bouche était légèrement retroussée, faisant miroiter une petite particule de bonheur au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime quand elle crie. Tant qu'elle continue de s'énerver, je suis heureux.

- Scorpius ! gémit Albus en faisant claquer son front contre la table. Elle est infernale, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

- Qui te dit que ça va la calmer ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. On sait très bien tous les deux qu'elle ferait tout pour toi. Et pas simplement par amitié, je précise.

Le jeune Malefoy soupira, les lèvres toujours un peu relevées. Il était heureux comme ça, alors pourquoi chercher plus ? _Pour être encore plus heureux, imbécile_, lui soufflait toujours une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Albus.

- S'il te plaît, l'implora ce dernier, dis-lui bientôt.

- On verra, répondit le blond, l'air pensif.

Oui, il verrait. Il était tenté, mais il n'avait jamais été de nature pressée. Il avait l'habitude de prendre le temps, et ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose faisait partie de ces choses qu'il apprivoisait en silence, avec douceur et patience. Un jour, l'heure viendra. Mais pour l'instant...

- On verra, répéta-t-il.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà, c'était mon petit plaisir du soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira un tout petit peu, je n'en demande pas plus.

N'oubliez pas**_ L__es BattPott_**, sur le profil DelPlume ;)

Bonne semaine à toutes !

_Delfine_


	9. Lily-James : Sleeping Beauty

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

**. . .**

Les Maraudeurs envahirent la salle commune des Gryffondor et, riant à leur manière si extravagante, se dirigèrent vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. A première vue, la pièce était totalement vide à cette heure presque tardive ; cependant, alors qu'ils voulurent prendre possession des canapés qui réchauffaient leur velours au coin des flammes, ils aperçurent une chevelure rousse qui semblait refléter la danse dorée de l'âtre. Son visage était aussi détendu que celui d'un enfant qui rêvait de bonbons au caramel, et les cils de ses paupières closes caressaient gentiment ses joues rougissant à la lueur des étincelles.

James se figea et se tourna vers ses amis, l'air complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bah, on s'assoit et on parle pas fort, répliqua Sirius, qui ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

- Mais on va la réveiller, si on fait ça ! s'offusqua le jeune Potter d'un ton inquiet.

- On peut tout de suite monter dans le dortoir, sinon, proposa Peter d'une petite voix.

- Et la laisser là ? Mais elle va...

- ... avoir froid ? fit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- ... se réveiller sans que tu ne sois là pour jouer les preux chevaliers ? suggéra Sirius à son tour.

James croisa les bras en signe de défiance et lança un regard menaçant vers Peter, qui choisit de rester silencieux.

- Oh, allez, fais pas la tête, s'indigna faussement Sirius. On peut rester là sans parler, si tu préfères. On n'a qu'à communiquer par écrit, et...

- Te fatigue pas, Patmol, répondit James dans un soupir, en levant la main en direction de ses cheveux, avant de la laisser mollement retomber, un petit sourire caché au coin des lèvres. Montez au dortoir, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

- T'es sûr ? lui demanda Remus en voyant l'air triste de son ami. On peut rester, si ce n'est que ça.

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête et se retrouva bientôt seul, en compagnie de la demoiselle endormie dans le fauteuil rouge. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes à observer chaque recoin de son visage, chaque mouvement de ses cheveux, et ignora le fait que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées d'elles-mêmes en réponse au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Elle avait dû s'endormir en revenant de sa ronde, mais sans vraiment le vouloir, car il vit un livre ouvert et posé à l'envers sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Soudain, il se défit de sa robe de sorcier et la déposa délicatement sur le corps immobile de la jeune fille, qui bougea très légèrement dans son sommeil. Il s'accroupit lentement près de sa tête, sortit sa baguette et créa une cordelette très fine qu'il utilisa pour marquer la page du livre qui était à ses pieds, et reporta son attention sur Lily. Il vit que, très légèrement, un sourire semblait vouloir se forcer sur sa bouche, et se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

James eut un petit rire silencieux, puis, avec une infime hésitation, il passa un doigt avec douceur sur le front de Lily, balayant les cheveux qui, au prochain mouvement, viendraient cacher ses paupières. Il retira ensuite sa main, la laissant quelques instants frôler ses mèches soyeuses avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il finit par se lever et faire demi-tour en se persuadant que la laisser là était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'allait peut-être pas se réveiller dans les bras d'un chevalier en armure, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas froid.

Alors qu'il montait les marches vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres Maraudeurs, deux yeux émeraude se posèrent sur son dos, accompagnant ses pas un à un tout en pensant que, depuis quelques mois, James Potter n'avait plus rien d'un imbécile.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà, c'était LA drabble qui ne sert à rien, mais comme pour toutes les autres j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire. Les reviews sont les bienvenues, positives tout comme négatives ;)

Bon weekend ! (Et n'oubliez pas, nous sommes vendredi, jour de publication des _**BattPott**_ sur le profil **DelPlume**)

_Delfine_


	10. Rose-Scorpius : Dimanche 14 avril 2024

_._

_[ Rose / Scorpius ]_

**Dimanche 14 avril 2024**

**. . .**

Rose avait tenu à bout de bras un Scorpius échevelé, chancelant et heureux. Et très saoul. Elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui, dans le grand appartement luxueux que ses parents lui avaient offert à sa sortie de Poudlard, et elle y avait passé la nuit. Non, pas comme ça. Elle y avait passé la nuit, sur le canapé. Au cas où Scorpius ait besoin d'elle. C'était en tout cas son intention.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que ça arrivait. Qu'il soit saoul, oui, c'était une première. Mais qu'elle dorme chez lui, sur le canapé, cela arrivait souvent. Ils aimaient bien faire ça : discuter jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, puis s'endormir, avachis sur le sofa confortable. Des fois, il y avait Albus avec eux, comme au bon vieux temps.

Toujours est-il qu'elle l'avait raccompagné, de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme se mettre à chanter à la porte de ses voisins, qui, d'après lui, laissaient beaucoup trop de plantes autour de leur paillasson ; ou comme vomir sur la table de la cuisine plutôt que dans les toilettes. Ce genre de choses stupides.

Cependant, quand ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme aux mèches blondes désordonnées, il l'avait laissée entrer avant lui en souriant, et n'avait lancé qu'un coup d'œil furtif au paillasson des voisins. Il avait ensuite utilisé la table de sa cuisine, non pour s'y vider l'estomac, mais pour y poser deux verres (que Rose s'était empressée de remplir d'eau), ainsi que des restes de nourriture sortis tout droit du frigo.

Et il avait fini par s'asseoir sur une des chaises et par prendre la main de Rose dans la sienne.

Étonnée, la jeune femme l'avait laissé faire, mettant son geste sur le compte de son état alcoolisé, et avait levé les yeux au ciel en utilisant sa seconde main pour le forcer à boire de l'eau.

Mais Scorpius avait continué à la lui tenir fermement au chaud, et s'était mis à caresser doucement sa peau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui avait-elle demandé en ne sachant comment éviter un rougissement de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses joues.

- T'es belle, Rose, avait-il dit pour toute réponse, sans articuler proprement.

- Bon, il est temps que tu ailles dormir, je crois, avait-elle rationalisé, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Allez, viens.

Elle l'avait tiré vers sa chambre, puis l'avait jaugé d'un regard. Non, il ne serait pas capable de se changer tout seul, et non, elle ne le ferait pas à sa place. Elle était suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.

- Tu dormiras avec tes vêtements, tant pis, avait-elle soupiré.

- Tu viens avec moi ? s'était-il empressé de s'enquérir. Dans les rêves, tu viens avec moi, et tu t'endors, et je te sers dans mes bras. Comme ça.

Il avait attribué à ses paroles une explication physique qui avait rendu cramoisies les joues déjà roses de la rouquine. Emmitouflée dans les bras musclés de son meilleur ami, elle s'était délectée du contact, mais s'était échappée à son câlin et l'avait poussé vers son lit.

- Tu as trop bu, Scorp, s'était-elle énervé tandis qu'il s'écrasait sur ses draps. Dors un bon coup pour oublier ce que tu racontes.

- Oublier ? Jamais je ne t'oublie, Rose, avait-il marmonné, les yeux semblant ne plus voir nettement. Quand je dors, t'es là. Quand je me réveille, t'es là. Quand je mange, t'es là.

- Et quand je suis à côté de toi, je suis là aussi, c'est ça ? Allez, arrête ta poésie, et dors, lui avait ordonné Rose, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer pour des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcés dans d'autres circonstances.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime ! avait-il gazouillé en fermant les yeux, avant de se mettre à chantonner les mots "Tu ne comprends pas" dans toutes les octaves que ses cordes vocales lui permettaient d'atteindre.

Ensuite, il s'était écroulé comme une masse ; Rose s'était roulée en boule à côté de lui, gardant un œil sur sa forme endormie, et elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil, deux ou trois heures plus tard.

**. . .**

Une voix pataude la réveilla soudain, accompagnée d'un souffle sur ses cils.

- Tu ne dors pas sur le canapé, d'habitude ? Et moi par terre à côté ?

Rose papillonna des paupières avant de plonger son regard dans un nuage gris pâle. Scorpius l'observait, vêtu comme la veille, les couvertures tombées au sol dans ses mouvements pour se positionner face à son amie. Elle se figea et se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, qui fit aussitôt la grimace.

- Ah, ma tête, grommela-t-il.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse, peu désireuse de le soutenir alors qu'il avait avalé cinq verres de trop la veille au soir.

- Oui, peut-être.

Il resta allongé, l'air pensif, et soudain son corps se tendit. Ses yeux paniqués lancèrent des points d'interrogation (ou d'exclamation) à Rose, qui finit par le voir. Elle détourna la tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet avant même que celui-ci ne commence, ne se sentant pas prête à entendre ses excuses dès le matin. Elle préférait oublier, comme elle arrivait à le faire quand ils se comportaient simplement comme des amis.

Elle crut un instant qu'il avait trop honte pour en parler, mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne fut pas le cas très longtemps. Dès l'instant où elle l'entendit ouvrir la bouche, elle prépara sur sa langue le "C'est pas grave" qu'elle comptait lui servir...

- Tu ne m'as pas cru, hier, hein ?

... Et qu'elle ravala, en même temps que sa salive.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Non, je veux dire... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ?

Les sourcils froncés, Rose se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Parce que... Parce que tu racontais n'importe quoi et que tu étais ivre comme jamais ? Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? L'important, c'est que je ne t'aie pas pris au sérieux, non ?

Devant la moue déçue de Scorpius et sa main nerveuse qui alla ratisser ses cheveux soyeux, Rose sentit le malaise la terrasser au centuple.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, prise de court.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, tu aurais dû me croire.

- Dans l'état dans lequel tu étais ? Tu rigoles ?

- Oui, bon, peut-être que ce n'était pas très crédible, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je suis désolé d'avoir bu autant. Cela n'a pas dû être beau à voir.

- En effet, se moqua-t-elle.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se dessiner une expression nonchalante. Il échoua misérablement, et cela fit rire Rose.

- Allez, oublie.

- Que j'oublie ? Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas ! s'exclama-t-il en perdant son ton neutre. Rose, écoute...

Il se redressa dans une position assise et se mit face à la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main et ignora ses yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'ai pas menti. Ça fait longtemps que je veux t'en parler, mais c'est jamais le moment, ou bien je n'ai pas le... le courage, tu vois ?

Scorpius soupira et tenta un sourire rassurant en voyant l'air déboussolé de Rose.

- Je... Tu... Ah ! Tu me fais bafouiller, en plus ! fit-il en s'énervant. C'est bien plus simple de faire ça avec de l'alcool dans le sang, bougonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Rose. Allez, c'est que moi !

- Justement, c'est toi, et... Ok, bon, voilà... Rose, je t'aime. Voilà. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je t'aime plus que ne le ferait un simple ami. Et j'avais espoir que ce soit pareil pour toi. Après, si je me suis trompé, alors tant pis, j'espère qu'on pourra quand même rester amis, hein, je...

- Tu... m'aimes.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en la regardant, les yeux remplis de sincérité.

- Euh, d'accord.

Doucement, elle lui sourit, son regard bleu océan transperçant ses violentes tempêtes, puis, peu après, elle se mit à rire d'un rire fragile, heureux, contaminant. Les lèvres étirées, Scorpius attrapa Rose par la taille et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui. Chacun sur un côté, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent quelques instants, avant que Scorpius ne brise le silence de ses pensées et les fasse voler en éclats en emprisonnant Rose en un baiser passionné.

* * *

**NOTE**

C'est une grande histoire... Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois, le 28 octobre, je crois bien. En gros, c'est de là que sont nés_ les BattPott_, fanfiction co-écrite avec **LittlePlume** (je vous renvoie au profil DelPlume, où cette histoire est publiée tous les vendredis).

Pour faire court, cette drabble était ma version du début de la relation de ces deux personnages secondaires, elle est dédiée à LittlePlume, comme toutes les drabbles de ce recueil, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

A très bientôt :)

_Delfine_

ps : un grand merci à **Marie Lapiz**, qui corrige les fautes que je laisse dans ces drabbles !

_Réponse à Myriam_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est super agréable d'en recevoir, surtout quand c'est pour savoir qu'une lectrice a aimé ce que j'ai écrit :) Alors merci !


	11. Lily-James : L'attente

_._

_[ Lily / James ]_

**L'ATTENTE**

**. . .**

Il était parti il y avait bien trop longtemps. Quand il avait quitté leur appartement, il lui avait dit qu'il en aurait pour la soirée, que la réunion durerait quelques heures et qu'il resterait peut-être plus longtemps que prévu pour discuter. Elle savait comment ces réunions se déroulaient. Elle avait participé à bon nombre d'entre elles, et si elle n'avait pas pu y aller avec lui ce soir-là, c'est simplement parce qu'elle était malade. Elle était clouée au lit depuis trois jours, avec des migraines à répétition et des nausées insupportables, et elle tournait en rond, au sens figuré – bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses jambes plus de quelques minutes, sinon elle s'effondrait sous la fatigue.

Et pourtant, sa fatigue ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la colère. Elle détestait rester en arrière, ne pas être tenue au courant de l'avancée de cette guerre qui se préparait, elle détestait être un poids plutôt qu'une aide. Elle s'était reposée sur James durant ces quelques jours, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le problème, c'est que sa colère ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle n'était pas uniquement en colère contre elle-même, contre son inutilité et le fardeau qu'elle pensait constituer. Non ; elle était en colère parce que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était en train de changer et qu'un imbécile essayait de se frayer une place en haut de la hiérarchie en faisant peur au premier venu. Et en tuant. Et la colère qui la consumait jour après jour, depuis au moins trois ans, semblait atteindre des sommets chaque minute plus hauts, car le nombre de sorciers qui se plaisaient à suivre l'individu qu'elle haïssait de tout son être ne faisait que croître, et cela la rendait malade. Plus malade encore que l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ce soir-là.

Sa colère n'était cependant pas la seule chose qui s'accumulait à son épuisement. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer, de rationaliser le sentiment qui lui broyait le cœur, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle était pétrifiée.

Quand elle y assistait avec lui, les réunions duraient deux à trois heures, se terminaient autour d'une table pleine de victuailles et de boissons chaudes, et il leur arrivait de rester à discuter une heure de plus. Mais jamais ils n'étaient rentrés au-delà d'une heure du matin même James était raisonnable.

Lily vérifia l'heure d'un geste rapide du poignet et grimaça à la lueur de la lampe qui bordait son lit.

Quatre heures dix.

S'il rentrait tout penaud, l'air de rien, il allait l'entendre.

S'il rentrait ivre, elle lui ferait comprendre que son attitude laissait à désirer.

S'il rentrait blessé... Pourquoi serait-il blessé ?

Et s'il ne rentrait pas...

Elle tentait de ne pas y penser, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas envoyer un patronus, de peur que celui-ci ne tombe nez-à-nez avec un adversaire. Cette guerre reposait sur les principes tordus d'un groupe de sorciers, et la seule force qu'ils avaient pour les combattre était de garder espoir. Elle était celle qui le répétait toujours, à quiconque perdait en vue l'objectif de leur lutte.

Alors elle garda espoir et résista au doute. Et elle attendit.

**. . .**

De son côté, bien après la réunion, James était toujours dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, en compagnie des trois autres anciens Maraudeurs. Mais cette fois, ils ne maraudaient pas.

Sirius avait convaincu ses amis de rester, et avait persuadé James que Lily était en train de dormir et qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien s'il rentrait tard.

Clairement, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

Mais la raison de leur nuit entre amis était des plus importantes pour la vie de James, pour celle de Lily, ainsi que pour celle de l'avenir sorcier comme nous le connaissons. Cette nuit-là, James confia à ses amis qu'il voulait épouser Lily, et les heures qui suivirent la réunion servirent à dresser mille et une façon de la demander en mariage.

Quand il rentra chez lui, à cinq heures vingt-huit, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Lily aussi malade que paniquée, aussi paniquée que soulagée. Et, lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à rentrer, il fut tellement pris de court par l'angoisse qui transperçait dans sa voix qu'il ne pensa pas à mentir.

Et c'est ainsi que les multiples scénarios que les amis de James avaient élaborés tombèrent à l'eau, pris d'assaut par la spontanéité qui définissait James.

**. . .**

Cette nuit-là, les émotions de Lily restèrent longtemps en mouvements, mais finalement, elle décida de se laisser porter par la plus forte de toutes.

L'amour.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ouais, euh, bon, voilà. Je ne suis pas _du tout_ satisfaite, mais depuis que j'aime écrire des stupidités (depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années), j'essaie de ne pas me retenir. En fait, ça fait du bien, de raconter n'importe quoi. Alors j'ai comme mot d'ordre de ne pas m'en empêcher. Après, désolée que ce soit tombé sur vous...

Bref, comme vous le savez si vous avez lu les innombrables notes que j'ai laissées à la fin des drabbles précédentes, nous sommes vendredi. Et le vendredi, c'est le jour des BattPott ! Alors direction le profil DelPlume, où nous publierons le chapitre 7 d'ici quelques heures !

A bientôt ! ~_Delfine_


End file.
